


Harry Potter and the Veela Problem

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Smut, Slash, Top Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry learns that he is a veela in need of mate. Will he find them in time to save his life.





	Harry Potter and the Veela Problem

**Author's Note:**

> All belongs to J. K. Rowling! First time at smut. Sorry if it sucks! Warning!!!!!!

Harry had felt the difference when he woke up on his 17th birthday, but didn’t understand what it meant. He had things to do. So it got put into the back of his mind. He had to finish this fight. He had to finish the war once and for all. He had to be the one to do it. He had to be the one to kill Voldemort. So he focused on finding the Horcruxes and destroying them. He focused on fighting Death Eaters and killing Voldemort.

Once the war was over, it all came crashing down around him. He passed out. His magic was drained. Darkness quickly took over. He collapsed on the ground.

He awoke at St. Mungo’s a week later. They looked at him with sympathy. “Harry, did you feel different after you turned seventeen?” The Healer asked.

“Yes, why?” He asked hoarsely.

“Well, Mr. Potter, your magic is weaker than normal. Even after what you’ve experienced. We can only come up with one conclusion. That you are a veela in need of their mate. If you do not find them before your next birthday, you will die.” He replied.

“But my birthday is July 31st! You are telling me that if I do not find them, and be with them in some capacity, I will die?” Harry exclaimed.

“Yes.”

“I don’t understand. What about Fleur? Her and Bill didn’t meet until she was eighteen.” He asked confused.

“Well women veela have until they are twenty-one. I know it’s unfair, but that is how these things work.”

“So how will I know who my mate is? And what do we have to do to make sure I don’t die on my birthday?!” Harry asked incredulously.

“You will feel a pull towards them, and be able to smell them. You have consummate the bond.”

“What do you mean consummate?” Harry asked through narrowed eyes.

“You have to have sex with the Mr. Potter.” The Healer said honestly.

“Oh.” Harry gasped.

They gave him some time to get used to the news.

The next day his best friends visited him.

“Oh Harry, we are so glad you are finally awake!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Yeah mate, you had us worried there for a moment.” Ron agreed.

“Well, as you can see, I am better now. Thanks guys.” He was glad he couldn’t feel a pull or smell anything when they came in. He didn’t want to ruin his friendships with them. They were like his brother and sister. That would be just wrong if one of them were his mate.

“Did they figure out what was wrong?” Hermione politely asked. She was always so curious.

“Yeah. You will never believe this! Apparantly I am a veela, and am in need of my mate. If I don’t consummate the bond, I will die on my next birthday!” Harry huffed a laugh.

“Oh my!” Hermione exclaimed.

“What?!” Ron asked.

“Yeah I know it’s crazy. I had been feeling off since I turned seventeen, but it got put on the back burner until after everything else was completed. I guess when I accomplished my goal, my magic weakened to an extensive rate and made me collapse.” Harry replied.

“We only have a few months to help you find them!” Hermione proclaimed.

“I know.” Harry whispered.

They sat there in uncomfortable silence. “What about Ginny?” Ron finally asked.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t seen her yet.” Harry replied. But if he was honest, he didn’t think it was her. “I have to get out of here first. They are letting me go tomorrow.”

Hermione and Ron nodded. They seemed sad for him. “Don’t worry, Harry. I’m sure you will find them. Everything will be okay.” Hermione said.

After they left, Harry quietly contemplated his fate. He was not sure that he would find them in time. And what would happen if his mate didn’t want him? He didn’t want to die. He already died once, he wasn’t ready to face it again in such a short of time.

It was already the middle of May. How would he be able to find them in just 2 and a half months? It wasn’t fair. No, not fair at all!

When he got released to go home, he was relieved for a moment before panic set in. He had to at least see Ginny. He wanted to see if she was his mate. He at least owed her the truth. So he fire called her to come over. When he didn’t feel the pull or smell anything, he almost felt relieved.

“So, what is that you need to tell me?” Ginny asked.

“Well, after everything that happened, I found out something about myself. I need to tell you the truth. It turns out I am a veela and am in need of a mate. Otherwise I will die on my seventeenth birthday.” Harry answered.

“Oh. I’m not your mate am I?” Ginny assumed.

“No, you’re not. I’m sorry.” Harry said.

“It’s fine. Really. We can still be friends right?” Ginny asked.

“Of course.” He smiled.

“Maybe I can help you find them!” Ginny proclaimed.

“Sure.” Harry agreed.

Harry visited the Burrow a few days later, glad he didn’t find his mate amongst anyone there either. He wasn’t sure he could be with anyone who felt like his family.

It did start to make him wonder who it was though. He wondered what the smell would be like and what the pull would feel like. He hoped he would be able to recognize it once he found it.

Harry meandered down Diagon Alley trying to see if he felt the pull or smelt anything different anywhere. He didn’t. He went everyday all day and night for a week. It seemed that whoever was his mate was didn’t go there often. He had hoped to find them soon. He couldn’t keep spending his days and nights there on the off chance his mate went there on a shopping trip. He decided to keep looking for now.

The next week he tried Hogsmeade. He had no better luck there.

He even tried St. Mungo’s and the Hogwarts infirmary to see if his mate was there still recuperating after the war. Still nothing.

He visited all of his Gryffindor friends. Even a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. And still nothing.

He spent time at the Leaky. There was nothing there.

The weeks flew by. Finally he spent time at the Ministry. They were holding trials for all the Death Eaters. Harry hoped it wasn’t one of them, but couldn’t deny trying it out. He sat there day after day after day. Still there was nothing.

He was fed up. Almost angry that he hadn’t felt anything or smelt anything. Maybe he didn’t have a mate. What would he do then? He would die. Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world, the boy who lived twice was going to die on his 18th birthday because he didn’t have a fucking mate! He was going to die. He couldn’t stand it. How was this his fate? After everything?! Why him? Everything happens to him. Why couldn’t he catch a break this time? No this was no different from everything else.

“A month! I have a month to find my mate!” Harry shouted at Ron and Hermione. He couldn’t believe that first month and a half flew by so quickly.

“We know.” Ron said.

“Oh Harry. You will find them. It will be okay.” Hermione replied.

“How will it be okay?! I haven’t felt any pull or smelt anything. It’s beyond frustrating!” Harry exclaimed.

“I’m so sorry.” Hermione quivered.

“Merlin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take it out on you guys. I just- This is – ARRG! This is so maddeningly hard and I don’t want to die. What if I don’t find them? Or what if it turns out they deny me? What if they already got the kiss? What would happen to me then? I die that’s what!” Harry explained.

“Mate, there is still a chance. There are still a few Death Eater Trials to attend. If nothing else, we will go to every wizarding location we can to help you find your mate.” Ron said.

“Oh Ron, that’s a great idea!” Hermione agreed.

Harry just nodded, to pent up with rage for words. He knew they were trying. He just couldn’t help feel helpless and lonely and worthless. He didn’t feel right. He felt like this whole ordeal was just a waste of time, but he didn’t want to disappoint his friends.

The following week they spent more time at the Ministry watching Death Eater trials. Then one trial triggered something in Harry. He instantly felt different. He could feel some sort of string or force pulling him in a direction. When he entered the room, all could smell was this intoxicating scent. It filled his nostrils. He couldn’t believe it. The smell was delicious. It was vanilla, treacle tart, broomstick polish, fresh cut grass, petrichor, and spice. Oh man, he was having difficulty fighting off the pull. The smell was making him drool. He had to keep himself in check. He tightened his jaw.

He noticed who the smell and pull belonged to. Oh no, no, no, NO!

It was Draco Malfoy!

Of course it was. It had to be him. Why?! Fuck! There was no way he could go through with it. He couldn’t tell the prat he needed him, wanted him. He could not admit that Draco Bloody Malfoy was his mate. There was no way in hell he was doing that! He’d laugh in his face! Just great. Harry’s life depended on his school rival and whether or not he would accept him as his mate. HA! Not happening.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Hermione asked, noticing Harry’s posture.

“What? Oh I’m fine ‘Mione. It’s just Malfoy. He gets under my skin. That’s all.” He quickly lied.

She didn’t seem to believe him, but luckily dropped it for now. He wasn’t sure if his friends would accept that his mate was Draco Malfoy of all people, he could hardly believe it or accept it. He knew Ron would explode. Hermione might be more level headed about the whole thing, but wasn’t quite sure she would be happy about it. Veela’s mated for life. And if he chose to mate with Draco (as long as the prat agreed) he’d be stuck with him forever. What kind of life would that be like? It’s not like he hated him, but he didn’t necessarily like him either. They weren’t even friends. Sure Draco didn’t turn them over to the Dark Lord, and Harry saved his life from the friendfyre. Draco’s mom lied to the Dark Lord for him so that he would survive to kill him. Draco threw him his wand. That didn’t mean they were anything close to being lovers or anything like that. He couldn’t imagine himself being with pompous bastard for the rest of his life. His life would be like living hell.

When they finally went home that day, Hermione pestered him.

“What was it about Malfoy that pissed you off so much?” She asked.

“He’s a git.” Ron said.

“Yeah.” Harry readily agreed.

“Come on boys, the war is over, we’ve all done some horrible things to him as well. I’m one for putting our pasts behind us and moving on.” Hermione chastised them.

“Okay.” They replied.

“Now, Harry,” taking a more Molly tone Hermione easily copied, “there was something off about you during his trial. What was it?”

Harry sighed. Of course she would have noticed. She was so observant, it was maddening. Damn her! “I felt the pull. I could smell him. Draco is my mate.”

“WHAT?!” Ron sputtered. “MALFOY!!! Draco Malfoy is your mate?!”

“Oh.” Hermione replied shocked.

“Um. Yes? Sorry. It’s not my fault. It’s not like I chose him or anything.” Harry meekly replied.

Ron turned red. “Still. It’s just. Malfoy? Really? It couldn’t have been anyone else? I mean anyone?”

“Nope. Sorry.” Harry replied.

“Well, you have to tell him Harry.” Hermione said.

“What? No. Are you crazy ‘Mione. I am not telling him that!” Harry said.

“But you’ll die.” She mentioned.

“I know. I’m okay with that.” Harry said.

“I’m sorry mate, but that is just ridiculous. I can’t let you die! I won’t let you! We have to go tell him. I might not like him, but if he is your mate, and by being with him you stay alive, then that’s alright with me.” Ron promised.

“Wow, Ron, that was a complete change. Did you hit your head or something?” Harry asked.

“Very funny Harry. No. Well? Let’s go get the git!” Ron said.

“No.” Harry said.

“Why?” Hermione asked.

“It’s my decision. I don’t want to do it. You can’t make me and you will not tell him either. This is my dying wish. Let me live for the next three weeks fully. Please let it go.” Harry replied.

“But Harry, it doesn’t have to be your last few weeks. Just go talk to him.” Hermione said.

“And if he rejects me? What then?” Harry asked.

“Then we will know for sure.” Hermione easily replied.

Harry laughed. He didn’t want to go ask Draco Malfoy if he would be willing to accept him as his mate. He knew that he’d be rejected on the spot. He couldn’t face that. He didn’t want to humiliate himself any further. “I just can’t. I’m sorry.” He whispered. And before they could reply, he aparated home. He closed off the floo and put up anti-aparition wards. He needed to sleep. So he did.

He received a howler the next day.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!” came the voice of Hermione. “How dare you run off like that?! We care about you. We just want you to live. Please come back. We will help you tell Draco. Please! If you dare not contact me back, I will send more Howlers, until you do!” With that the Howler burst into flames and became ash on the floor in front of him. Well at least Hermione was inventive. He sent them an owl back saying he was fine.

He visited Gringotts and made up his will. He made sure that the Weasley’s would get his money. He left all of his books to Hermione. He left his Firebolt to Ron. He set up a fund for orphans and gifted Grimmauld Place as an orphanage upon his death. All of his photo albums would be split between his friends and Andromeda. He also set up a college fund for Teddy Lupin. He left there feeling lighter.

He made his way to the Ministry. He tried to think of places he wanted to travel. Where could he go? Where did he want to go before he died? What did he want to see? He stopped in front of the Ministry doors. He wasn’t quite sure he wanted to travel. He would miss his friends. He didn’t really know where he would go. To be honest he wasn’t sure he knew where he could go. He could spend time with Teddy his godson before his imminent death. He could go see his other friends.

So he did. He spent time with Teddy. He visited Seamus and Dean. He visited Neville. He visited Luna.

He went back to visit with Ron and Hermione. They were so glad to see him. They cried and hugged him.

“Why? Harry. Why?” Hermione sobbed.

“I just can’t.” Harry replied.

“This is so wrong. Come on Mate, we can’t let you die like this!” Ron proclaimed.

“Ron, let it go. I’m fine. I’ve accepted it. It’s time you did too.” Harry said.

Ron growled. “No. You are not doing this Harry. We are going to see him. Right now.” Ron grabbed onto him and aparated to Malfoy Manor. Ron put a body bind on Harry as soon as they landed and took Harry’s wand for good measure. Ron quickly casted a lightening charm on Harry and knocked on the gate loudly.

“Ron! What the hell! Let me go! What are we doing here?” Harry protested.

“Harry, I am not letting you die, just because you don’t want to admit to the fact that your mate is Draco Malfoy and need him to survive.” Ron exclaimed.

A house elf arrived at the gate. “Yes?” It asked.

“Can you please inform Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter are here to see him?” Ron said.

The house elf nodded and aparated away.

“Come-on Ron. You cannot expect me to just let you do this to me.” Harry yelled.

“Shut up Harry, or I will put a silencio on you as well!” Ron shouted back.

“This is ridiculous.” Harry muttered.

“You’re the one being ridiculous Harry.” Ron replied.

Harry was surreptitiously trying to undue the spells wandlessly and wordless. They were more difficult, but Harry being Harry, could do it, eventually.

The house elf aparated back, “He will meet you in the drawing room. Come with me.”

Ron followed floating Harry behind him quickly.

They met in the drawing room. Ron took of the floating charm on Harry. They both stared at Draco and he stared back. Finally, Draco broke the silence. “So what brings you two here? I was cleared of all charges and am on house arrest until I go back to Hogwarts to finish my NEWTs. What could you possibly want? Come to gloat?” Draco asked.

“No. We are here on a different matter altogether.” Ron replied.

“Oh. Well, do tell then. I don’t have all the time in the world.” Draco sneered at them.

“See. Let’s go.” Harry hissed. Harry was still struggling with undoing the body bind.

“If you won’t tell him, I will.” Ron threatened in a sharp whisper.

“Fine.” He whispered back. Then spoke louder so Draco could hear them. “It seems that I am a veela and in need of a mate. And apparently you are my said mate. And as ridiculous as that sounds, we have to consummate the bond before my birthday in a few days or I will die.” Harry huffed a sarcastic and humorless laugh at the whole situation. He finally undid the body bind. He focused on all his magic and broke through the wards of Malfoy Manor and aparated out of there quickly, barely registering the look of shock on Ron and Draco’s faces.

He fell into Hermione’s arms crying. “I cannot believe him!” He shouted.

“Who? Ron? Or Draco?” Hermione asked softly.

“Ron. Didn’t give Draco a chance to respond. I had to get out of there. You don’t know what it’s like.” Harry cried.

“Oh Harry.” Hermione sobbed.

“I have to go.” Harry whispered to her.

She nodded.

Harry quickly aparated to the Ministry and grabbed quickest portkey out of there. He didn’t care where he went. He landed in Dubai. He found a vacancy at a local hotel and cried himself to sleep. Just two more days….  
He spent time visiting the sites. Dubai was beautiful. It was bustling with people. He enjoyed the beach. He rode a camel over the sand dunes.

One more day…

He went back home. He wanted to die in his own bed. He laid in his bed for hours. He wrote letters to all his friends. He even wrote one to Draco. They would receive them tomorrow, after he was gone.  
He was going to die.

Harry Potter was going to die.

He felt so alone and cold.

He could feel death pulling him in.

A crack of aparation woke him. Fuck he forgot to reset the wards. There was a pounding on the door. He opened it to see a very furious looking Draco Malfoy on his doorstep. “What are you doing here Malfoy? How did you even find this place it’s under a fidelius charm” He asked.

“What the Hell Potter!” He exclaimed. “I can see this place, because I have been here before, when I was just a child. Are you going to let me in? We need to talk.”

Harry snorted. He shrugged and let Draco in. He brought him into the sitting room. He called Kreacher for some tea.

“Well?” Harry asked sipping on his tea.

“That’s all you have to say after what you said to me the other day?!” Draco replied.

“Umm..” Harry said. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t know how Draco had acted after telling him about being a veela, that he was his mate, and needed to mate with him by his birthday. He had left quickly to avoid his reaction.

“You didn’t even stay to see what I had to say about the whole thing!” Draco said.

Harry just stared at the blond. “I figured you would reject me. You hate me. It’s not like you have to mate with me. I’m the only one bound by that. You can choose not to. There is no one else for me. Veela’s mate for life.”

“I don’t hate you. I never did.” Draco admitted. “Did you even give me a chance to choose to be with you?”

“No. But I figured you wouldn’t. I don’t want some sort of pity thing, or sense of duty because I’m the chosen one, the savior, the boy who lived twice.” Harry screamed.

Draco smirked. “That is not why I am here Harry.” He replied softly.

Harry looked up at him. “What? Did you just call me Harry?”

“Yes. It is your name, right?” Draco asked sarcastically.

“Shut up Malfoy.” Harry snarked back.

“So we have to have sex before midnight tonight? Then what?” Draco asked.

“A-Are you crazy Malfoy. We are not having sex!”

“Why not?”

Harry did not know how to answer that. The pull was getting stronger. The smell was harder to resist. His body was reacting to it. Harry was already aroused. He didn’t need Draco to know that though. Sure there was an attraction there, but he didn’t want to do just because of the veela thing. He didn’t love Draco, okay he was lying to himself about that, he’d been in love with him for years, but never admitted to it. Draco didn’t love him back, right?

“I’m a virgin. And I don’t want to just do this because of some veela thing.” Harry replied honestly.

Draco smiled. “You’re in luck then. I don’t want you because of the veela thing. I want you in spite of it. I have been in love with you since the day we met. I don’t want to lose you.”

“YOU- You love me?” Harry stuttered.

“Yes.” Draco replied. He quickly closed the gap and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry moaned in pleasure. The kiss took a more passionate route. “Bed. Now.” Draco growled when the tore apart panting.

Harry quickly led him to his bedroom, where clothes were quickly divested off and strewn throughout the room. Draco kissed Harry hard while backing him up against the bed. Harry’s knees hit the bed and he sat down. Draco pushed him backwards until Harry was laying on his back. They moved up the bed. Draco on top of Harry. Kissing, licking and biting bare skin. Moans and groans filled the air. The need for more friction got too much. Harry started to buck up against Draco. Draco chuckled. “Patience, Harry.” He chided.

“No time, need more, now Draco.” He replied breathily.

“All in due time.” Draco replied. Draco quickly conjured some lube, pushed Harry’s legs open and bent up against his buttocks. “Beautiful.” Draco whispered.

Harry blushed and whimpered when felt a cold finger inching along his butt crack. Draco circled his hole a few times and then pushed slowly inside. Harry gasped at the intrusion.

“Breath. It will get better, I promise.” Draco said. He inched his finger slowly deeper. He started to pull it out and push it back in. Harry got used to the feeling. Draco added another finger, Harry winced at first then relaxed. Draco scissored his fingers and moved them in and out faster. He finally added a third finger. After making sure Harry was completely prepared and ready for him. He took out his fingers. Harry whimpered at the loss. Draco quickly lubed up his penis and nudged at Harry’s hole. He looked up to Harry’s eyes searching. Harry nodded his permission. Draco slowly entered him. Draco groaned in pleasure. Harry cringed at the burning sensation.

After a moment, Harry said, “Move.” Draco didn’t hesitate. He started to move in and out of Harry. Slowly at first then picked up the pace. “Harder.” Harry cried. Draco started thrusting in earnest. He fucked Harry hard and long. “Oh god. Oh yes! I love you Draco. Yes!” He moaned as soon as Draco hit his prostate.

“Oh Merlin, so tight! Just for me. Mine! I love you Harry.” He moaned.

“Yes, yours. Only yours.” Harry replied.

They were moving wildly. Draco was close. He reached down with one hand, grasped Harry’s hard member and wanked him in time with his thrusts. Harry bucking back to meet him every thrust. It was absolutely blissful. Harry fell apart beneath Draco. Harry came all over Draco’s hand and their stomachs with Draco’s name on his lips. Draco came deep inside Harry. They laid for a few short moments catching their breath. Draco dropped next to Harry completely sated.

“I love you Draco.” Harry repeated.

“I love you too Harry.” Draco responded smiling. “I’m your mate and we are going to stay together forever. I’m not letting you go now. Marry me.”

“What?” Harry asked.

“Marry me.” Draco repeated.

“Seriously?”

“Yes. We love each other. I am your mate. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together, why not?”

Harry sat up looking at Draco in all seriousness. He saw the love and truthfulness on his face. “Yes, of course I will.”

Draco sat up and kissed him again.

Harry woke up the next day warm and happy in Draco’s arms. He could not feel any more right than at moment. He was Alive. He did not die. He was going to live. He smiled and snuggled into Draco more. He fell back asleep. They could sleep a little longer.

\------The END


End file.
